The Airo Retrieval Saga
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: This Saga covers Airo's defection from the Leaf, to the brother and sister showdown at The Valley of the End
1. Finally They Clash! Ayami Versus Airo!

**Finally they Clash! Ayami Versus Airo!**

At Konoha Hospital, Airo can't even comprehend how Ayami had surpassed him. _H-how? How did she surpass me? _He thought over and over.

No matter how many times he ran the scenario through his head, she surpassed him. He now understood why the Akatsuki and Orochimaru wanted her. It was her strength.

* * *

"Congratulations, Shikamaru," Tsunade said, smiling. "I now officially promote you to Chunin." Shikamaru took the vest from Shizune, and left the office, with a small "Thank you, Lady Hokage," before leaving, with Asuma, Choji, and Ino behind him.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Asuma said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Let me treat you to Barbeque. As a celebration to you being promoted to Chunin." Shikamaru turned around. "Sure, this is such a drag …" he muttered, pulling on his Chunin vest.

* * *

­­­­­"Choji, I didn't eat so much because I'm on a diet!" Ino shouted, shaking a finger at Choji. "Boys don't like chubby girls!" Shikamaru chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Ino shouted, her face turning red. Shikamaru smirked. "Well, you'd be a lot more popular if you had _some _meat on you." Ino's face grew redder, and she turned around, huffing.

Choji sighed, depressed. "I'm weak," he said, opening up another bag of potato chips. "Asuma-sensei told me to train more." Shikamaru smirked. "He probably wants you to train more so you can make your attacks stronger." Choji looked up. "You think so?" Shikamaru nodded. "Now if you excuse me, my father wants to teach me a new technique." And with that, he left.

* * *

Deep within the forests of the Land of Sound, Orochimaru was speaking with the Sound Four. "Young Airo Hyuga is in the hospital, I understand?" he asked, pacing back and forth in front of the gathered Sound shinobi.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" the four echoed. Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Then he would be easier to retrieve then, no?" The Sound ninja nodded. Orochimaru chuckled louder. "Then I would like for you to retrieve him for me." The shinobi nodded, and left. Orochimaru chuckled. _Airo, you will be with me soon … _very_ soon indeed …_

* * *

Lee took a deep breath, and entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, a very surprised look on her face. "Lee! What are you doing here?"

Lee closed his eyes, and took another deep breath. "Lady Hokage," he said, his eyes still closed. "I believe I am strong enough," he opened his eyes. "I want to take my chances, and go on with the operation!"

Tsunade was shocked. _He wants to?! Even at the risk of dieing?! _Tsunade regained her composure, and smiled at Lee. "I'm glad that you have made your decision, now I need to attend to some paperwork." She bent back over her desk.

Lee bowed deeply. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." And he turned around, and left.

* * *

Temari was peeling an apple for Airo, and Ayami was leaning against the wall, legs crossed, and arms folded behind her head. Airo, however, despite the company, was silent.

"I think you were really great out there, Airo," Temari chattered, slicing the apples. "Even though Ayami broke the Second Hokage's Sword and you didn't." She offered him a piece. His eyes flashed, and he swatted the plate away.

The plate fell to the ground with a clatter, and apple slices were strewn across the ground. Ayami jumped up, and snagged one in the air. "What the hell was that for, you idiot?!" Ayami yelled, popping the slice into her mouth.

Airo looked at her, his sharingan was active. "I want to fight you!" Ayami stood there, wide eyed. Ever since the search for Rin, her forehead protector was tied around her forehead. "Alright, Airo," she smirked, sharingan active also. "I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Ayami and Airo made their way up to the top of the hospital. Ayami felt a rushing thrill flowing through her. She was finally, after months and months of waiting, finally facing her brother in combat.

The two reached the roof, clean laundry was fluttering around them. Ayami stood on one end, and Airo stood on the other. Ayami noticed something.

"C'mon! Put your forehead protector on!" she taunted. Airo shook his head. "C'mon! It's a sign that we fight as equals! As Leaf shinobi!" Airo chuckled and pointed to his forehead. "I bet you can't even scratch my forehead."

Ayami shook her head. "Fine," she muttered. "We'll fight your way!" she charged at him, and aimed a punch for his head. He ducked and flipped her over his shoulder. She twisted around in midair, and came down with a heel kick. Airo rolled, and Ayami's foot cracked the roof of the hospital, instead of Airo's head.

Airo leg swiped her, but she jumped, and aimed a roundhouse at his shoulder. He ducked, and aimed a punch at her tailbone. She back flipped, and tackled him. He dodged, and Ayami rebounded off the gate, and while running at him, placed her hand in the ram seal.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she shouted, and a sea of Ayami clones surrounded him. He smirked, and axel kicked a few clones that came at him. He jumped in the air, and made some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted, and spit a huge fireball out that incinerated almost all of Ayami's clones, and all the hospital laundry. Ayami growled from the back of her throat, and outstretched her hand. Airo saw what was going on, and made a few hand signs.

Chakra began to gather in Airo's hand, and the remaining Ayami clone began spinning chakra around in the real one's hand. "I won't lose to you, Airo!" Ayami smirked, charging at him with a prepared Rasengan. "Don't get cocky!" he shouted, charging at her with the Chidori. Temari gasped and ran at them. "STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" she screamed.

**A/N: This Saga tells all about what happened between Airo and Ayami. Enjoy the trials between brother and sister!  
**

**Next Chapter: Bitter Rivals, Broken Bonds! A Crack Among Siblings!**


	2. Bitter Rivals, Broken Bonds!

**Previous Chapter: Finally They Clash! Ayami Versus Airo! **

Temari ran straight at the clashing siblings, but she was too far away to stop it. Meanwhile, the Sound Four reached the outskirts of the Leaf.

Ayami and Airo tried to pull back, but they were too late. _Damn it! Can't stop! _They both thought. Suddenly, a gloved hand closed around their wrists, and threw them into opposite water towers. Ayami's tower only created a small trickle of water, but Airo's was gushing water from around his hand. Airo smirked, pulling out his hand.

Kakashi recognized the hits. _Ayami used the Rasengan, and Airo used the Chidori ..._ he thought, looking at the water towers. He turned to Airo. "Why did you use the Chidori so _carelessly_?!" he shouted. "Why must you always try to prove your superiority to your younger sibling?!"

Airo turned his head, and back flipped out of sight behind the fence, and began to walk around to the back of the hospital, where the water towers were. He just happened to look up, to see the backs of both water towers intact, but saw differently. The entire back to Ayami's water tower was peeled outward like a banana! He clenched his fist and banged it against the wall. "Damn it!" he cursed.

* * *

Kakashi turned around to face Rin, who was leaning against the entry way to the roof. "The Rasengan could've killed Airo!" he yelled at her. She still stood unfazed. "So could the Chidori," She said, walking up to him. "But I never imagined the Chidori being used on her."

"Their relationship is a lot like Jiraiya and Orochimaru's," Kakashi said. "Ayami seeks to be recognized by her brother, and Airo had finally taken notice of her exceptionable progress, and feels weak compared to her."

"And young Airo fights to avenge his mother's clan, like the full-blooded Uchiha boy," she said, looking at Ayami, who had her head in her hands, clearly ashamed of even taking the challenge. "But if he sees Ayami as an equal, he negates himself." Kakashi nodded and went after Airo. Rin nodded.

* * *

Airo sat in a tree near the hospital, pondering everything. He remembered getting his ass royally whooped by Itachi, and began to wonder why on earth he wasn't improving like … _Ayami_.

He felt tripwire tighten around his body, binding him to the tree. He looked up, glowering at Kakashi, who was holding the tripwire in one hand.

"Airo, I have seen a lot of people who have lived to seek revenge," he explained. "And in the end, they only suffer more. If you fulfill your revenge, you will only feel more hatred."

"How would you feel if your family was murdered, without you knowing for years until you enter that Compound, only to see it deserted?!" Airo shouted. "I didn't even know my mother's family was murdered until several years later!"

"Everyone close to me has been dead for a very long time." He reminded Airo. "I've lived through bad times, and I know what its like to lose someone close. But now, we have Sakura, Naruto, and you have Ayami."

Kakashi looked Airo straight in the eye. "You were given the Chidori to protect them, not to hurt, or kill them." He let the tripwire loose, and walked away to parts unknown.

* * *

Temari was walking through the Leaf, and accidentally bumped into Sakura, who was carrying groceries back to her house.

"Sorry, Sakura!" Temari said, picking up the food that was strewn across the ground. "Don't worry about it, Temari." Sakura smiled.

Temari looked her straight in the eye. "Ayami and Airo fought on the hospital rooftop." Sakura gasped. "I hope he doesn't defect!" Temari gasped at the thought.

Temari headed for the gates of the Leaf, leaving the strewn food on the ground, along with a slightly puzzled Sakura. Meanwhile, the Sound Four made their presence known to Airo.

The Sound Four—Sakon of the West Gate, Tatuya of the North Gate, Kidomaru of the East Gate, and Jirobo of the South Gate all engaged Airo in battle.

**Next Chapter: The Sound's Invitation **


End file.
